Venus
Venus is a member of Team Shadow as well the leader of the group. She was a major antagonist in Season 8, but during the finale, she has a change of heart. As of Season 9, Venus has become the ruler of Pandemonium. In Season 10, Venus helped Jesse Glenn, R.O.B., and Ike escape Dark Mason and the zombies of Earth-2149, but is infected in the process. However, Venus manages to make a treaty with the zombies, allowing them to live there. In Season 11, Venus took special drugs to keep the zombie plague from infecting her, but when the zombies break the treaty, Venus succumbs to the hunger and attacks Jesse Glenn, who had come seeking more information about the Pandemonium core. However, Venus is unable to devour him thanks to Zombie Spider-Man, who had come to stop the zombie invasion. Eventually, Venus' hunger is sated and while she is still a zombie, Venus has returned to her regular self. In Season 16, Venus ultimately sacrifices herself during Gigadark Bowser's invasion. Before dying, she tells Zombie Spider-Man that she passes the torch over to him, and then tells Leon the Yoshi that she's proud of him and she always will be. Venus is revived at the end of Season 16. In Season 21, Venus calls the Heroes of Legend over and tells them the final showdown is coming. When Yami Bakura and Uka Uka attack the group, Venus reveals she has acquired an Ascent Mode through rigorous training. In Season 29, Venus succumbs to her hunger during the second invasion of Pandemonium, and later heads to Earth for more food. Venus is currently with Leon and Kakashi Hatake, who was bitten by Leon, as they search for more food. In Season 30, Venus and Kakashi move in with Fabia Sheen after Leon is killed. During her time at Fabia's new apartment, Venus develops a fear of Jill, the infant daughter of Fabia and Psycho Kirby who has their sadistic sense of humor, but is completely naive. Appearance In Season 8, Venus' appearance while disguised was the same as Zero Suit Samus but with red hair let down and a black and red Zero Suit. In Season 9, this outfit becomes her combat outfit. When Venus is not battling as of Season 9 onward, she wears a more royal attire. In her true form, Venus' skin and eyes became the same as Xaos. During Season 16, Venus gets cybernetic legs due to her original legs being destroyed by Gigadark Bowser. Venus' legs are later restored by Season 21. In Ascent Mode, Venus' clothes becomes inverted, and her hair becomes blonde, making her resemble Samus even more. In Season 29, Venus' legs are once again cybernetic, despite being restored earlier in Season 21. At the start of Season 30, Venus' right arm is vaporized, resulting in having it replaced by a cybernetic. Later, Venus acquires a new cybernetic body, due to her old body being eaten by Jill. Personality As a young child, Venus was shunned and neglected, similar to Naruto Uzumaki, and as a result was lonely most of the time. After Xaos took her in, Venus was very loyal to him until she realized the error of her ways. At first, Venus would use underhanded tactics to win but after leaving Xaos, Venus has fought fairly. Trivia *Venus is the first Pandemonian to appear in the series. *Venus is the first Pandemonian that was infected by the zombie plague. *Venus was Gigadark Bowser's first casualty. *Even though the damage Yami Bakura caused was supposed to be undone, Venus is still infected by the zombie plague. *It is revealed in Season 29 that Venus is Leon's older sister. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pandemonian Category:Zombies